


Dirt and Paint

by Omegarose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Rarepair, i wrote this years ago please be nice, pjo rarepair, ralypso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Rachel had her paintings, Calypso had her garden.





	Dirt and Paint

Rachel and Calypso were a very messy couple, which is probably one of the things that made them so perfect for each other.

Rachel’s father, in an attempt to stay within his daughter’s good graces, paid for her to have full access to the rooftop above her comfortably sized apartment. Calypso started her very own city garden, blooming green across all corners of that roof. It by no means matched the beauty of the flowerbeds on Ogygia, but that didn’t mean she put any less effort or love into it.

All hours of the day, and often well into the night, she could be found on the roof tending to her plants. She had all types of flowers--begonias, tulips, roses, hydrangeas--and moonlace that she had grown from a clipping, off the same plant she had gifted Percy Jackson all those years ago. She grew every type of vegetable they used in their household, and quite a good deal of fruit too. She loved her garden. Loved the space that she could cultivate as her own, from only handfuls of seeds and dirt that never seemed to fully leave her hands, no matter how hard she scrubbed.

The dirt would form half moons underneath her fingernails, cling to the creases of her hands. Somehow a little always ended up behind her ear, or on her face, or on the back of her neck. Rachel would wet her thumb and wipe it away with loving smile, usually kissing Calypso on the nose as she did.

Rachel loved to paint, and the selling of those paintings were their primary income. Though her studio was much larger in the cave back at Camp Half Blood, she had her nicest supplies and artwork in their apartment. Her canvas’ were set up so that she could overlook the sunset on the city. The paint she used always got everywhere, which is where the painter’s smock and drop cloth came into play, not that they helped much.

Paint would always end up in Rachel’s hair, on her legs, on her arms, on the bottoms of her feet, on her hands, on her face, and everywhere else possible. Reds, blues, purples, yellows, greens, oranges, and every shade in between would speckle her body.

It used to annoy Calypso, all the paint, but then it just became a part of Rachel that she couldn’t imagine the redhead without.

And when Rachel did a gallery set she called purely and simply “Love.” her primary painting, aptly named “Us” was a large canvas of a silver shower drain, against white porcelain, dirt and paint swirling down and mixing into one thing that was completely and utterly  _ theirs _ .

Nobody could take this away from them. Their dirt and paint combination. It was them, and they loved it.


End file.
